


The Wolf's Claim

by KingErix



Series: The Wolf's Mating [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Armpit Kink, Come Eating, Dom Remus Lupin, Grooming, Hairy Remus Lupin, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Muscular Remus Lupin, Oral Sex, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sub Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: Remus has waited so long, longer than any other werewolf would have waited, but now it was time. Remus was finally ready to claim his mate for all to see and to start his pack.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: The Wolf's Mating [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729945
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315
Collections: Some smut





	The Wolf's Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! Here is the last installment of this series. I loved writing as much as I hope y'all loved reading it.

_So more it be._

Remus kept repeating the words in his head, the words that sealed their union for the whole wizarding community to know. The magic of the ancient ritual was drumming under his skin, pushing him to consummate their marriage. 

_So more it be._

His lover, his mate, and now his husband by law. Remus grinned wolfishly as he was finally able to claim his mate for all to see. Such feeling of exhilaration was like none before. 

_So more it be._

The werewolf carried Harry to their suite and watched his mate’s face brimming with more joy than ever before. He couldn’t help but reminisce on their past together.

Since Harry was born Remus’ world was forever changed, his mate was his first and only priority. The werewolf knew that very few – If anyone at all – would accept their mating. Luckily, Remus had a long time to plan, to perfect a plan that would not turn everyone against him. He guided Harry to tell his parents that he was in love with Remus as soon as he turned 16, which is the age of maturity in the Wizarding World. They of course thought he was joking when he told them that he would start pursuing the werewolf romantically, so they were shocked when Harry went to Remus in the middle of a party and asked him on a date.

The plan was hard on both of them, Remus had to show himself reluctant and unwilling, so he rejected Harry’s declarations of love for two whole years. Publically rejecting his mate, when he should be claiming him for everyone to see, deeply hurt the two of them. For two whole years they made a show out of it, every time he saw the dejected look on Harry’s face after being refused Remus had to force himself not to take the boy away and disappearing together in the wilderness. Only their alone time helped settled him down.

Harry end up showing that he was a extremely talented actor, by the time Remus agreed to take Harry on a date even James was cheering for them.

And now he they are, married in the eyes of Mother Magic.

He entered their suite and took the younger man directly to the bed. The room was massive, even bigger than the Lord's chambers at Potter Hall. The room was decorated luxuriously, with neutral colors with hints of gold and red.

Harry sat there watching as his handsome husband went around the room, their elves had brought their trunks before they arrived so they could fully enjoy their honeymoon.

Harry gasped when Remus opened the doors to the balcony, the view to the Eiffel Tower was awe-inspiring. While Harry admired the sight the older man took a potion from their trunk and kneeled in front of Harry.

“I have a surprise for you my love.” Remus said, sending a bright smile at his mate as he showed him the vial.

“Oh!” Harry gasped and took the vial in his hands. “Is that…?”

“Yep.” He grinned impishly. “With this our pack will be complete.”

Harry nodded absently, the vial in his hands contained a life changing potion. He bite his lips, he had to stop himself from crying. Such a beautiful moment shouldn’t be tainted by tears.

He looked Remus in the eyes and nodded, silently expressing how much he loved him and how much this meant for him, he didn’t trust his voice at that moment. 

H quickly uncorked the vial and drank it all. Harry gasped and scrunched his nose at the terrible taste. He felt extremely uncomfortable, like his whole belly was being contorted, luckily it only took a minute or so before it ceased.

“Is… is that it? Do you think it worked?” Harry asked nervously, he quickly unbuttoned his white suit and raised his dress shirt, staring at his belly with apprehension.

Remus’ nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, the smell of his lover caused his eyes to burn bright amber. He nuzzled Harry’s neck, sniffing the young wizard changed scent. He grinned sharply and pounced, kissing Harry deeply.

They rolled on the bed, their clothes being ripped away in a flurry of hands and claws. As they broke the kiss Remus threw his head back and howled like the wolf he was. His sweet mate smelled ripe, like a bitch in heat.

The potion had done it’s work, for the next month Harry will able to get pregnant.

Remus spread Harry’s legs open, exposing the pinky entrance to the wolf.

“Shall I take what is mine?” Remus asked, a growl permeating his voice.

Harry moaned and held his ass open. “Take it, my wolf. Take me!”

Remus didn’t waste time, he positioned himself and without paying a second to preparation he pushed in, bottoming out in a single thrust. He knew had nothing to worry about, the potion not only allowed for the user to be able to get pregnant, but it also bestowed upon the user a natural lubricant while the potion was at work.

“Ahhh!” The wizard let out a high pitched cry, his hands left his ass and went to Remus strong chest. He could feel every single inch of his inwards being used by his mate’s giant cock, gracing every nerve. His tunnel was being stretched to its max on the massive girth.

Remus moaned loudly, Harry’s tight heat was constricting around his member. His legs muscles flexed as he started a brutal rhythm. 

They made quite a pair, even at the brink of adulthood Harry’s body was gracefully thin and hairless, a complete contrast to his mate who was broad, muscular and hairy as fuck. The room's silence was only broken by the sound of their intense passion, Remus’ balls slapping against Harry’s ass. Moans and cries filling the night air.

They were making love, worshiping each other’s bodies. 

Remus hands traveled his lover’s body, gently caressing the firm expanses of pale skin. When not kissing the werewolf was sucking and biting at Harry’s neck and shoulders. 

Harry was at his mate’s mercy, just as he liked it. He loved being under his mountain of mate, being surrounded by his scent. He felt protected and elated, even more so while having sex. The powerful member attacked the bundle of nerves, causing him to let out a loud, high pitched moan, losing himself in the pleasure.

Remus grinned and he gained speed, thrusting even harder now that he had found the best position. The sounds Harry made were music to his ears.

With another powerful thrust of his mate Harry reached his climax, a low whine left his lips as he came between the two of them. Remus was puffing and heaving, but he didn’t stop nor slowed his rhythm, ramming his cock into his younger mate with all his strength.

“Ah! Ah! Rem…!” Harry’s moans filled Remus with even more fuel to keep going. He was approaching the edge, getting closer and closer to his own climax.

The magic from the ancient ritual was supercharging the intensity of their fucking, even though they had done it a thousand time it felt like never before.

It was not long before Remus' knot started swelling, locking the two together. He howled and came, his hot, sticky seed filling his mate to the brim. The werewolf fell on top of his mate, the young man moaning under the crushing weight of his beloved.

As soon as he caught his breath Remus used his elbows to support himself, he cupped Harry’s face, caressing him lovingly. “You are beautiful.” He said, giving Harry a sweet kiss. “I thank Mother Magic every day for giving you to me.”

Harry whined, he was feeling so full and loved, he couldn’t help but think that he was the luck one.

“I love you.” He whispered, looking at the man on top of him with utter devotion.

Remus nuzzled his cheeks and whispered sweet nothings as the wizard’s eyes started to drop. He manhandled his husband so Harry would be on top of him. He kissed the man’s messy hair before closing his eyes. He went to sleep feeling happy and content.

**_— X —_ **

Harry groaned as he woke, he was feeling sadly empty, he clenched his ass and realized that Remus’ cock had slipped out of him while they slept. He whined from the loss and tried not wiggle as Remus was sleeping soundly.

The wizard was so happy, he married his mate – With his parents permission!!! –, Remus was able to acquire a extremely rare and pricey potion that allowed for men to get pregnant and now they were about to start their new lives together. Yes, Harry was beyond happy and he wanted to make his mate just as happy.

He grinned as he got a wicked idea. He slowly crawled backwards, casually kissing Remus beautiful body. His breath hitched as finally got to the perfect member of his mate, the musk coming from the groin was intoxicating. Harry took a deep sniff and had to bit his lips to stop himself from moaning too loudly. 

He delicately took the member in his hand, massaging it and watching with awe as it quickly got hard. A testament of how virile his mate was.

Harry kissed the phallus, gently mouthing the member from the bottom to the top until it was as hard as a rock. He continued licking the shaft up and down, roughly lapping Remus' delicious girth before he pressed his tongue against the purplish veins. He adjusted his position until he was at the perfect angle to take the massive head into his mouth.

“Hmm.” Remus groaned as he woke at the feeling of Harry worshipping his tool. He looked down at his mate who was making out with the head of his cock and grinned, his hand grasped Harry’s hair and forced him to take the whole member down his throat.

Harry’s eyes rolled back, he started to feel nicely light headed from the lack of oxygen, he could die there and he would be happy about it. His noise was nestled on Remus’ unkempt bush and he thanked the Mother that his gag reflex has long since been destroyed, for the massive erection was stuffed deeply on his throat.

Remus loosened his grip, allowing for Harry to set his own pace. He relaxed as Harry worked on his tool. The wizard was slowly savoring the taste of his wolf, he played with his tongue, lashing it all over the cock, on the piss slit and specially under the foreskin which he knew always made his mate crazy with want.

“So perfect.” Remus grunted, one hand playing with Harry’s hair, the other traveling across his own hairy chest to play with his erect nipples. The werewolf let out a long moan as the pleasurable sensations clashed together and he arched his back, thrusting his cock into the younger man's mouth a little deeper. “Ugh, yeah! My mate is so good to me! My balls baby, suck my balls!”

“Hum!” Harry moaned eagerly, adjusting himself so he could take his mouth from Remus’ wet cock. He lowered himself to lick and tongue at his mate’s heavy, hairy balls and press his nose into the base of crotch where it met the thigh. _‘Merlin! He smells so intense and sexy, specially down here!’_ He thought, his mind going blank with delectation. 

Harry adjusted his grip to better secure his ability to lick under Remus' bouncing balls. The smell was so strong and delicious, even so it couldn’t compete with the strong salty taste. Harry licked the underside of the sack, the wiry hairs tickled his tongue and nose. After a particular long moan coming from his lover he took the whole sack on his mouth. It was so big and it filled his mouth so deliciously! Even though he thought it was perfect the way it was, Harry could close his eyes and dream it was Remus’ knot, which was so big and unyielding that Harry had yet to be able to take on his mouth.

Remus cried out as Harry squeezed his cock one last time, the man closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Harry’s hair. He was cumming all over himself in a blinding orgasm.

Harry whined when he saw that he lost the opportunity to drink the salty cum from the source. He took his mouth from the wet balls and quickly got to licking the seed from Remus’ hairy torso.

“You’re the most amazing mate in the world, you know that?” Remus asked as soon as Harry finished licking him clean, Harry looked up and beamed at him.

Remus leaned against the bed's headboard, his hands going behind his head, exposing his hairy armpits. Remus could see the shine on Harry’s eyes as the young man quickly moved, he pressed his face to his right pit, moaning in delight. He nuzzled the hairy, damp pit before he started licking it.

Harry moaned at the explosion of flavor on his tongue, the intense smell, it was all so much. It was too much in fact, as he found himself cumming once again, rutting all over Remus’ thigh.

He didn’t stop though, he moved to the other pit and gave it the same treatment, worshipping it with all he had.

After minutes allowing Harry to worship his pits, Remus seized the other by his messy hair and pulled him from the pit. Harry looked at him with dazed eyes, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The boy was completely out of it, and it made Remus feel extremely smug that his scent was enough to bliss his mate. He pulled Harry on a deep, loving kiss. The taste was sour, Remus didn’t share the same tastes as Harry after all. The wizard was his submissive and Remus had trained him to completely love everything his mate had to offer, from cum to musk to sweat, he even trained the boy to drink his piss, though that was something that they rarely did.

Remus bit Harry’s lip and looked at him attentively, “Again?” he asked breathlessly to which all Harry did was nod affirmatively. Remus grinned wolfishly and their mouths crashed together once more.

They covered each other in caressed, kisses, bruises, scratches and bites. They collapse into the stained beds and disheveled sheets, sharing tender touches and lovingly words.

They were breathing haggardly, their chests heaving, both dirty with sweat and cum, locked together by Remus’ knot. The werewolf couldn’t help but reach for Harry’s swollen belly, caressing it lovingly. His seed may have already taken root, by now his mate may already be carrying their pups. He smiled triumphantly and kissed Harry’s damp hair before letting sleep take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked, please let me know what you guys think on the comments ❤️  
> Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


End file.
